Nothing New
by Y0ur-Mus3
Summary: 'What did I do to deserve this anyways' He cracked a small smile. He didn't have to suffer anymore...


Nothing New

A/N: 'ello there!

Rated M for: violence, blood, name calling and other stuff I don't remember~

Guess who's back? XD I apologize for the very long haitus! I've been busy and stuff. To my reader-insert readers expect a update soon~

* * *

Pain.

It followed him everywhere.

Loneliness.

It stalked his every move and lingered around him.

Neglect.

These things were all nothing new to him.

-add straight line here-

"Teacher's pet!" A punch was thrown at Matthew hitting him square in the gut.

"Fag!" Another hard punch. The group of teens who were in their 12th year surrounded him.

"Why don't you go die in a hole!?" A punch at his face knocking his glasses off and making him make contact against the hard brick wall knocking his head on a iron pipe.

"Your worthless!" A kick made him crumple to the ground as they all started to kick him. Laying on the ground unable to move, he took it all quietly as pain took over his senses blinding him from everything else other then the insults that were thrown at him.

A small trickle of blood made its way down the corner of his mouth, the crimson liquid dripping from the side of his head, making a small pool of blood on the hard cement ground but he took no notice as they kept on kicking him as hard as they could. "No one would care if you died homo! Kill yourself!" and with one last kick to Matthew's already battered body, they all left, the leader of the small group spitting at his face.

What had he done to deserve this anyways?

After he was sure they had left he bit his lip to stop from crying. He hated his life.. Oh.. So..much. Matthew got up but soon made contact with the ground once again as another sharp wave of pain hit him. He didn't try to get up anymore after that.

What was the point? Sometime today or tomorrow the same thing will happen to him again. He believed the harsh words that were thrown at him mercilessly. He *knew* no one would care if he had died or just flat out disappeared from the face of the Earth. He knew.

He could just die here, yet no one would take notice. Or maybe a poor passerby would notice and call the police. Well, he didn't care anymore.. He kept his grades up for his family, his dad Arthur and his older brother Alfred. Yet, they didn't seem to notice. So little by little his grades dropped as he sunk lower and lower into depression.

He was right.

They didn't notice.

Matthew didn't know how long he had laid there but the pain had turned into a dull, numb throbbing as he struggled to pick himself off the ground adding to the many countless times he had done so by himself without any help from anyone.

It was nothing new to the blond Canadian.

He limped home favouring his left leg and holding his left arm.

He took out the key and unlocked the door to the decent looking house in a peaceful neighbourhood and went in, closing the door with a soft click. "Alfred? Dad? I-I'm home!" He was greeted with silence which he no less expected but that didn't keep him from trying.. They didn't care about him..

Like I said, these were all nothing new to him.

Every step he made his body made a cry of protest.

His energy was draining fast and he could see black spots in his line of vision, his glasses were cracked and had a few droplets of the crimson red liquid that kept him alive.

He knew he had lost a lot of blood. 'those guys really did a number on me today, eh?' He thought. Matthew crumpled to his knees, soon followed by the rest of him in the middle of the room sprawled out on the floor. The blood gushing from his mouth, his head and his left arm (which had a big open cut on it) hadn't completely stopped as the blood soaked into his shirt and gathered on the floor around him.

He closed his eyes 'I don't have to take anymore of this..' "Goodbye Dad.. Alfred.."

'I'll be free of this world..no more pain..no more anything..' His lips formed a slight smile at this thought as his last breath escaped him.

Pain had no effect on him anymore.

* * *

A/N: eh...I apologize for the many character deaths that haunt my stories -emo corner- I still have yet to learn how to make something warm and fluffy. Bear with me xD Also sorry for the long writing hiatus, I've been busy and stuff xD Oh and to my readers for "Reader-inserts If You Please?" expect a fluffy oneshot coming soon!

Ciao Gulay! Less then three! Feedback would be nice for an amateur writer, no?

Finished Writing: December something, something

Proof Read: 5:58 PM  
Jan. 23, 2013


End file.
